Beauté Plastique
by Olivia14
Summary: Voilà 5 ans qu'a commencé la Plastification. Ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient contre une somme astronomique d'argent se transformer en… en ce qu'ils appelaient un Parfait. La première année il n'y en avait que quelques-uns, puis au fur et à mesure de plus en plus de personnes ont tout sacrifié pour être comme eux, quitte à se séparer de leur famille.
1. Prologue

Fanfiction d'anticipation basée sur l'épisode 84 de l'émission Salut Les Geeks. Mais en plus dark et moins rigolo (déso pas déso).

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas tous, mais leurs caractères sortent de mon cerveau malade.

Bonne lecture, mes enfants ! :3

* * *

 **Prologue**

Mi-juin 2024

La nuit était tombée sur la ville comme une chape de plomb. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne venait troubler l'inquiétante quiétude du quartier. Seule la lueur d'un lampadaire faiblard éclairait un trottoir impeccable, et les quelques chats gris qui se trouvaient dans son mince flot de lumière essayaient d'échapper le plus vite possible à son implacable rayon jaunâtre. Regagner l'obscurité et son anonymat rassurant au plus vite.

Soudain, une voiture de police passa rapidement, sa sirène hurlant toute sa rage, son gyrophare bleu et rouge éclairant les murs immaculés d'une lueur agressive. Deux secondes plus tard, le silence avait repris sa place, toujours aussi pesant. Mathieu soupira et laissa retomber le rideau.

« T'inquiète, Alex', ils ne faisaient que passer. »

Alexis Breut se rassit sur le canapé et se passa machinalement la main sur le front. Depuis qu'on lui avait coupé ses allocations, quelques mois auparavant, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Descentes de police régulières dans son appartement, fouilles qui détruisaient tout chez lui, contrôles de papiers d'identité… Et depuis une semaine, son propriétaire, sous un prétexte fallacieux, l'avait viré comme un malpropre. Son ami de longue date Mathieu, qui n'était pas locataire, l'hébergeait gracieusement. Cependant, il lui restait toujours cette crainte dans un petit coin de la tête : et si sa présence, à lui, portait préjudice d'une manière ou d'une autre à son pote ?

Mathieu était un excellent funambule. Son goût pour la polémique et ses opinions très arrêtées l'avaient souvent conduit à la limite invisible qui sépare le politiquement incorrect de l'illégal, mais il était suffisamment doué pour jouer avec cette limite sans jamais la dépasser vraiment. Cependant, depuis mai 2022, tout avait changé. Mathieu n'était plus le petit youtuber – humoriste qu'il avait été par le passé. Les récents événements politiques, en changeant du tout au tout la vie de la plupart des français, avaient également transformé son quotidien. Pour ses beaux yeux, on le laissait encore tranquille, si ce n'est qu'on le censurait sur internet, mais il restait maître chez lui et libre de ses mouvements. Pourtant, Alexis craignait que cela ne dure pas. Mathieu était trop impliqué dans l'opposition à la Mutation.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Mutation

**Chapitre 1 – Mutation**

 _« Voilà 5 ans qu'a commencé la Plastification. Ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient contre une somme astronomique d'argent se transformer en… en ce qu'ils appelaient un Parfait. La première année il n'y en avait que quelques-uns, puis au fur et à mesure de plus en plus de personnes ont tout sacrifié pour être comme eux, quitte à se séparer de leur famille. Bientôt, à chaque fois qu'on zappait à la télé, on voyait des Parfaits, aux infos, sur les chaînes musicales, dans les_ talk-show _. A terme, même les hautes sphères de l'Etat s'étaient transformées. Ils ont commencé à montrer du doigt les Imparfaits, qui selon eux apportaient la violence, la maladie, le chômage. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu se payer la Plastification étaient désormais des indésirables. Ce matin, j'ai regardé à la télévision. Le président de notre nation a déclaré qu'il était temps de purger notre pays de la laideur. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. La seule manière de comprendre les choses est d'observer leur évolution en étudiant leur histoire, paraît-il. Voyons._

 _« En fait, tout a commencé en juin 2017, un mois après les élections présidentielles, quand le Républicain Nicolas Sarkozy a battu Marine Le Pen dans une campagne sanglante qui a rappelé à bon nombre de Français les élections de 2002. Un petit médecin d'origine russe du doux nom de Kyril Kraiesvky avait décidé quelques années auparavant que ce monde était fou et s'était retranché seul dans une petite forêt des Vosges pour vivre en ermite. S'il avait commencé par intriguer puis repousser les habitants du village voisin, qui se méfiait de ce solitaire un peu étranger, un peu esthète et très barbu, sa spiritualité étrange avait fini par attirer quelques vieilles femmes superstitieuses et des chômeurs n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Il avait commencé par prêcher la Beauté de la nature et sa perfection, lisant à ses quelques disciples des passages du_ Banquet _de Platon sur l'esthétique des corps humains, mais aussi des extraits de la Bible et des ouvrages de Soloviev. Selon lui, dans un monde marqué par la méchanceté, la pollution et la laideur, l'être humain ne pouvait retrouver une véritable humanité qu'en se tournant vers le seul Absolu qui existât : la Beauté._

 _« Kyril était lui-même un bel homme. Le charme slave jouait en sa faveur : une haute stature et un corps admirablement proportionné, un visage très fin et harmonieux, des cheveux blonds et une barbe négligée qu'il caressait souvent d'un air pensif en laissant ses yeux bleu profond errer dans le vague d'un air intelligent… Il séduisait et attirait tous ceux qui avaient des yeux pour voir son charisme et des oreilles pour entendre sa voix chaude._

 _« Son mouvement, qu'il avait finit pas appeler l'Eglise du Beau finit par prendre une certaine ampleur et avoir une certaine renommée au niveau départemental. Kraievsky vivait toujours au fond d'une forêt, mais avait déplacé sa cabane en bois au bord d'une route départementale pour faciliter l'accès de sa petite chapelle à ses fidèles qui venaient, de plus en plus nombreux. Dans une autre cabane en bois, qu'il ne cessait de faire agrandir pour accueillir plus de monde possible, deux autels avaient été dressés. L'un d'entre eux était constamment recouvert de fleurs et encensé par des jeunes filles, parmi les plus jolies du village de ses premiers fidèles et que Kyril avait choisies lui-même. On y célébrait une statue antique de femme nue, la Déesse de la Beauté, créatrice de toutes les choses belles et bonnes sur Terre, statue dont elle avait en personne révélé l'emplacement à Kyril (une brocante de Dol qui écoulait les restes d'un petit musée de province consacré au temple de Vénus que les Romains avaient dressé dans la région). De l'autre côté de ce qui s'était peu à peu transformé en église, tourné vers l'Ouest, un autel de béton brut, couvert d'un drap de toile de jute présentait un carton toujours ouvert où les fidèles venaient déposer des offrandes au Dieu de la Laideur et du Mal pour calmer sa colère et l'empêcher de nuire plus à la Belle Humanité, nom que se donnait la petite communauté de Kyril Kraievsky. »_

* * *

Mathieu enleva son casque et soupira. Quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte. Il se racla la gorge et chuchota :

« Alex', bouge-toi, ça a sonné. »

Alexis, qui feuilletait le dernier exemplaire du _Point_ , ôta ses écouteurs et leva un regard interrogateur vers son ami. Mathieu fit un signe de la tête vers la porte d'entrée, Alexis se leva brusquement, se précipita vers la chambre et ferma la porte le plus discrètement possible.

Le « diging » de la sonnerie résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement, et Mathieu, quittant sa partie de _World of Warcraft_ , cria d'un ton las :

« Ça vient, ça vient ! J'arrive ! »

Ouvrant la porte sans se presser, il se trouva devant deux membres de la police, un jeune homme et une femme. Il haussa un sourcil et leur demanda d'un ton indifférent ce qui les amenait. La jeune femme, une ravissante asiatique au regard dur, lui montra sa carte :

« Camille Vang et Etienne Duchamp, Parfaits, inspecteurs Kaloï. Nous savons que vous logez avec un Imparfait du nom d'Alexis Breut, où est-il ? Nous voudrions lui poser quelques questions à propos de sa future Plastification.

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Mathieu en haussant un sourcil. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai coupé les ponts avec Alexis, qui vous a dit qu'il habitait avec moi ?

\- Nous avons nos sources, affirma d'un ton arrogant l'inspecteur Duchamp, plantant son regard dans celui de Mathieu du haut de son mètre 80. N'essayez pas de nier, d'ailleurs nous avons un mandat de perquisition. Laissez-nous entrer.

\- Comme vous voulez, mais je vous promets que vous ne trouverez rien, marmonna Mathieu en s'effaçant devant eux. »

Les deux inspecteurs entrèrent dans le petit salon sans plus se préoccuper de leur interlocuteur et commencèrent à fouiller superficiellement la pièce. Ils soulevèrent le canapé, regardèrent sous les meubles de même dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, Mathieu avala avec difficulté sa salive, mais ne fit rien pour les retenir. Son chat Rick, un petit persan noir qui remplaçait son sacré de Birmanie Wifi, se faufila entre leurs jambes en miaulant.

« Vous avez un chat ? demanda l'inspecteur Duchamp en fronçant les sourcils. Il a tous ses vaccins et ses certificats ? Vous pouvez nous les montrer, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et fouilla dans les papiers entreposés au pied de son bureau.

« Tant que vous y êtes, montrez-nous aussi vos certificats de Charme et votre droit à la CIPI, dit à haute voix l'inspectrice en se baissant pour regarder sous le lit de la chambre.

\- CIPI ? interrogea Mathieu en tendant au jeune homme les certificats de son chat.

\- Connection Internet Presque Illimitée, vous ne vous tenez pas au courant de l'évolution des abréviations étatiques ?

\- Si, si… Voilà. »

Il donna le reste de ses papiers à l'inspecteur et entra dans sa chambre avant de s'adresser à l'inspectrice qui regardait dans son placard.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, il n'y a personne avec moi. Vous comptez rester encore longtemps ?

\- Ne faites pas le malin, Mathieu Sommet, nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous, répliqua l'inspectrice d'un ton sûr. Vous savez, le net français est filtré à présent mais les Kaloï ont accès à certaines données qui, divulguées, pourraient vous coûter cher. J'ai vu certaines vidéos qui ne seraient certainement pas appréciées par tout le monde… D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que vous avez une bonne justification concernant la présence de ce deuxième matelas sous votre lit, ou ces vêtements taille XL quand votre fiche de Charme numéro 182 mentionne que vous faites du S. Un tout petit S, même, à vue de nez, finit-elle d'un ton amusé.

\- Je porte régulièrement des vêtements trop grands, et on a toujours besoin d'un matelas de rechange au cas où, répondit-il froidement sans relever la remarque blessante concernant sa petite taille. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous connaissez les droits des Charmants en plus des vôtres, madame Parfaite, et je tiens à vous signaler qu'une perquisition dans le domicile d'un Charmant doit être effectuée dans le cadre d'un mandat spécifiant précisément ce que les Kaloï recherchent. Si vous ne trouvez rien, vous ne pouvez pas rester plus de temps qu'il n'est nécessaire. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez des Imparfaits qui tombent sous le coup de votre loi, mais vous n'êtes pas en droit de me traiter comme l'un des leurs. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas m'importuner plus longtemps.

\- Bravo, vous avez appris le langage des hommes de lettres, M. Sommet, ironisa son interlocutrice. Impressionnante expression…

\- Vous préférez peut-être que je m'énerve et que je vous insulte pour pouvoir me mettre une bonne fois pour toutes en taule ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous savez, M. Sommet, je vous déteste, vous et vos semblables. Des petits vidéastes confortablement installés dans leur chambre à faire des vidéos d'une qualité parfois douteuse et prêts à refaire le monde devant leur caméra, mais incapables de faire le moindre geste en faveur d'un progrès possible de leurs semblables. Vous faites des vues nombreuses sur internet grâce à un public que vous avez attiré avec un humour en dessous de la ceinture (je ne m'abaisserai pas à citer les répliques de votre personnage du Patron), et vous leur transmettez un message en apparences parfaitement louable, mais vous ne faites rien pour mettre en pratique ce message. Estimez-vous heureux d'avoir été classé comme Charmant, mais n'oubliez pas que la déchéance de Niveau est toujours possible, et dans certains cas, très nécessaire. Alors faites attention. Un jour, il pourrait vous arriver des bricoles.

\- Calme-toi, Camille, intervint son collègue. N'outrepasse pas tes fonctions et ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour un simple Charmant. Breut n'est manifestement pas là, allons-nous-en. »

L'inspectrice lança à Mathieu un regard noir et lui tourna le dos. Les deux Kaloï sortirent de son appartement sans plus lui adresser la parole, mais il crut distinguer de la haine dans le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta à son collègue avant de sortir. Cependant, il ne s'appesantit pas dessus et attendit 5 minutes avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur la rue. Il vit démarrer et partir la voiture des Kaloï et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Alexis ? Tu peux sortir, ils sont partis. »

Alexis sortit du placard de la chambre, tout pâle. Il remit en place le panneau de bois qui l'avait dissimulé aux yeux des Kaloï. Et tomba lourdement sur le lit en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Je n'en peux plus, Mathieu. Elle était tout près de moi, à un moment j'étais sûr qu'elle allait me trouver. Quand elle a déplacé les vêtements de la penderie, j'ai vu son regard se diriger vers la fente entre le mur et le passage… J'étais juste derrière… Mais elle a refermé la porte et elle a commencé à regarder l'autre côté du placard… J'ai eu tellement peur. Et quand t'as commencé à lui parler, putain… »

Il leva les yeux vers son ami toujours debout à côté du lit et lui lança un regard plein d'amitié.

« Tu devrais pas les provoquer comme ça, il va _t'arriver des bricoles_ , sourit-il en citant la dernière phrase que la Kala lui avait adressé.

\- C'est eux qui m'ont provoqué. J'en peux plus de cette situation, de ce pays, de ce régime. J'ai toujours pensé que ça allait un jour partir en couille, cette histoire d'Eglise du Beau, mais j'avais jamais imaginé qu'on tomberait dans une espèce de dictature à la _Demolition Man_ ou _Le Meilleur des mondes._

\- Personne n'a rien imaginé Mathieu. Tout le monde a été pris au piège. T'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit, la meuf, là… Un youtuber installé devant sa caméra qui a plein de théories mais qui est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour faire avancer les choses… Ça fait réfléchir, tu sais.

\- Laisse tomber mec, toi, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour faire avancer les choses ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as sauvé la vie, c'est à moi de me poser des questions sur mon utilité dans la vie. Et tu vas pas te laisser troubler par les remarques stupides d'une Parfaite ? T'en as jamais rien eu à foutre des commentaires stupides des trolls, tu vas pas commencer maintenant. »

Mathieu lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné et marmonna :

« C'est pas une gloire d'accueillir un pote qui se fait enculer par le système…

\- Pardon ! protesta Alexis. D'une part, je te prie de respecter mon cul, qui est encore vierge de toute pénétration étatique, et ensuite je trouve personnellement ça cool que quelqu'un sauve le cul en question… »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire et retournèrent, Mathieu à sa partie de _World of Warcraft_ et Alexis à son article du _Point_.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Fuite

Hey, potentiel lecteur !

Voici la suite de _Beauté plastique_ , où une asiatique fait du karaté et où le sang coule (un peu). Merci à toi de lire, et n'hésite pas à partager/commenter si ça t'a plu (et de même si ça ne t'a pas plu, m'enfin t'es libre, t'es seul, t'es derrière ton écran, tu fais comme tu veux, moi, j'te juge pas. Enfin presque pas.)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Fuite**

 _« Le nom de Kyril Kraievsky apparut dans un journal local. Puis dans l'_ Est-Eclair _. Puis dans_ Le Monde _. L'Eglise du Beau, que beaucoup considéraient comme une petite communauté d'illuminés qui disparaitrait tôt ou tard, prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Elle recrutait large : des personnes perdues dans une France en pleine décadence et touchée de plein fouet par la toute récente crise du yen, des chômeurs qui trouvaient dans la communauté un soutien moral et financier, des esthètes en mal de beauté physique, des adolescents complexés et même des médecins de tous côtés intéressés par une religion touchant au corps en lui-même. Ils prônaient une paix et une beauté universelles, et ne faisaient de mal à personne : ils furent reconnus par l'Etat comme une Eglise à part entière, qui leur attribua des lieux de culte dans la plupart des grandes villes de France. Quant à lui, Kyril restait établit dans la ville de Dol, lieu de fondation de son Eglise du Beau. Bientôt la communauté compta près de 500 000 pratiquants. Kyril Kraievsky commença, en juin 2017 donc, à prêcher une nouvelle étape de sa religion._

« Les récentes élections marquent, de par leur caractère inesthétique, une nouvelle phase pour notre pays : la Mutation. Il s'agit, mes magnifiques sœurs, mes frères splendides, d'opposer à l'Enlaidissement de l'Humanité plus d'amour et de Beauté. Que notre Corps mystique, communautaire et physique soit un exemple pour tous ! Que notre Beauté rayonne sur tout le monde, et que la planète toute entière, dans sa jeunesse renouvelée et sa magnificence retrouvée, nous loue d'avoir redonné la perfection à un corps humain souillé par la laideur ! Voici la prochaine étape de l'Evolution, le nouveau Sacrement que notre Déesse Cathara m'a enseigné. Il s'agit pour vous, mes beaux enfants, mes fabuleux amis, de supprimer les souillures corporelles qui entachent encore notre belle Eglise. Il s'agit de vous purifier de la laideur qui entrave votre Purification dernière. Il s'agit de muter ! Mes fils rayonnants, je vous propose de mettre mes compétences à votre service. Ancien chirurgien esthétique de renom, vous le savez, j'ai redonné le sourire à nombre d'hommes et de femmes asservis par les liens de la Laideur. Je les ai enfantés à la vie nouvelle de la Beauté. Mes grands, mes chers, mes scintillants camarades, donnez-moi cette joie de ne pas vous refuser à ce nouveau sacrement, cette Purification que j'ai nommée Catharsis. Reformez votre corps au gré de la merveilleuse technologie que nous offre, malgré elle, cette époque affreuse. Quittez vos épreuves, et retrouvez la Vie de la Beauté en vous transformant sous la lumière d'une salle opératoire rédemptrice ! »

 _« Une ovation immense salua son discours et immédiatement, des centaines de ses fidèles, vendant pour la plupart tous leurs biens, se précipitèrent chez les chirurgiens esthétiques les plus proches. Ceux qui n'étaient pas assez riches s'endettèrent sur des années. Les quelques fidèles qui refusèrent de « changer de corps », furent mis au ban de la communauté et rejeté par leurs anciens camarades. Le tollé qui salua cette nouvelle initiative de Kyril Kraievsky fut tel que l'Eglise du Beau fut classée pendant quelques mois comme une secte dangereuse. Cependant Kyril avait le bras long. Un lobby de défense de l'Eglise du Beau força la main à l'Assemblée Nationale qui lui reconnut à nouveau le rang d'Eglise. »_

* * *

Mathieu était en train de monter sa dernière vidéo : un nouveau court-métrage humoristique mettant en scène les personnalités multiples qu'il avait créées avec son émission Salut Les Geeks, un petit film en apparence vierge de toute implication politique mais en réalité pétri de références à ses anciennes vidéos, à ses amis vidéastes eux aussi censurés et à toute la subculture « geek » qui survivait malgré les censures de l'Etat. Antoine Daniel, le Tolérable de What The Cut, ne sortait plus d'épisodes mais travaillait désormais avec le collectif FrenchBall, quant à Alexis Breut ou LinksTheSun, sa chaine avait été supprimée pour cause d'Imperfection. Alexis, quant à lui, regardait pour la dixième fois _The Shining_ de Stanley Kubrick, tout en parlant via Twitter à sa petite amie, sous un pseudonyme bien-entendu.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte : ils portaient tous les deux un casque audio. Mais quand l'inspecteur Kalos qui avait fouillé l'appartement la semaine passée apparut sur le pas de la porte, ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte d'entrée.

Alexis se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber son ordinateur sur le carrelage. Mathieu ôta son casque et pâlit brutalement. Le Kalos se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, un sourire narquois déformant son visage parfait. Son regard était dur et presqu'inhumain. Ses yeux très bleus ne reflétaient aucune émotion si ce n'est une immense satisfaction personnelle. Derrière lui, un pistolet passé dans sa ceinture, se profila la Kala de la semaine précédente.

« Bonjour messieurs, prononça-t-elle calmement. Comme vous le savez peut-être, nous avons quelques questions à poser à M. Breut au sujet de son Niveau. »

Elle sortit un carnet de sa poche et s'assit à côté d'Alexis, resté debout devant le canapé. Son collègue se plaça de l'autre côté de l'ancien youtuber et garda la main sur son Glock 9 mm.

« M. Breut, avez-vous prévu une Plastification dans les prochaines semaines ? »

Alexis se rassit, ramassa lentement son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table devant lui avant de répondre :

« Non.

\- Et dans les prochains mois ?

\- Non plus.

\- Avant un an ?

\- Pas plus. Je… Je n'ai prévu aucune Plastification.

\- C'est regrettable, dit la Kala en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Je vais devoir vous inscrire au programme de rééducation, si vous persévérez dans cette voie, vous le savez.

\- Rééducation ? demanda Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La dernière mesure du Ministère de la mise à niveau. Il s'agit pour les Imparfaits qui refusent de se faire plastifier de suivre un programme de quinze jours d'information et de formation intensive concernant la Beauté et la Laideur.

\- Et si je refuse de participer à ce programme ? répliqua Alexis d'un ton vif.

\- Je vous le déconseille fortement, M. Breut, répondit l'inspectrice calmement. Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut vous arriver si vous refusez de vous mettre à Niveau. Les temps changent, le monde évolue. Vous ne serez pas éternellement protégé par vos amis Charmants, dit-elle en jetant un regard méprisant vers Mathieu.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de mettre Alexis en camp, s'écria Mathieu. Vous devriez me passer sur le corps, et je doute que vos patrons, tout corrompus qu'ils soient, soient contents d'apprendre que vous vous êtes débarrassés d'une manière ou d'une autre d'un Charmant !

\- N'y pense pas, saleté de Non-Parfait, dit le Kalos d'un ton menaçant. De toute façon, tu n'es pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Et pour toi c'est pareil, que tu le veuilles ou non. Programme de rééducation puis Plastification ou les camps de redressement direct.

\- Camps de redressement ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y envoyer les Charmants, et les Imparfaits seulement s'il est avéré que ce sont des fauteurs de trouble, s'énerva Mathieu.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, minus, répliqua le Kalos, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de notre pouvoir. Nous sommes Kaloï, nous avons quasiment tous les droits ! Le moindre faux pas, et hop ! plus personne n'entend parler du petit Mathieu Sommet et du gros Alexis Breut !

\- Ah, parce qu'on a beaucoup entendu parler du bel Etienne Duchamp, récemment, c'est sûr ! s'exclama Mathieu sur un mode ironique.

\- M. Sommet, taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre immédiatement un camp de redressement avec Breut ! s'écria la Kala.

\- Ferme ta gueule, petite merde, dit entre ses dents le Kalos, ferme ta gueule !

\- C'est vrai que, bon, son physique n'a pas grand intérêt, mais on peut mettre sa célébrité sur le compte de ses répliques intelligentes et pertinentes, ricana encore Mathieu, qui n'arrivait plus à se retenir. »

Le Kalos se jeta sur lui et lui asséna un uppercut magistral qui le projeta sur son Mac. Il le frappait au visage avec la crosse de son pistolet en hurlant « Ta gueule ! Ta gueule sale con ! » Alexis se jeta à son tour sur lui en tentant de le retenir mais il ne parvint qu'à se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le plia en deux en lui coupant la respiration. La jeune inspectrice resta quelques secondes sans bouger, comme si elle était incapable de prendre une décision.

Tout d'un coup elle se leva et frappa son collègue d'un coup de pied fouetté qui lui ôta son pistolet des mains. Son pied droit fit une large courbe et le toucha à la poitrine, le projetant sur le sol. Elle se jeta sur lui, s'assit sur son torse et, tirant son Glock de sa ceinture, le posa sur sa tempe. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et tira. La tête de son collègue explosa sous l'impact.

Elle se releva, son arme au poing, du sang plein son uniforme. Les deux youtubers stupéfaits n'osaient pas bouger, tétanisés par la douleur, la surprise et la peur. Elle ne dit rien, se dirigeant le plus naturellement du monde vers la porte d'entrée. Caressant le chambranle, elle en ôta soudain un petit rond de plastique noir, le laissa tomber par terre et l'écrasa sous son talon. Alexis ouvrit la bouche mais un geste de la jeune femme le fit taire. Elle poussa sans ménagement Mathieu, toujours plus ou moins affalé sur son bureau avec du sang coulant de son nez et les yeux exorbités, et passant la main sous la table, en retira une autre bille noire qui subit le même sort que la première. Elle réitéra l'opération sous le lit de la chambre et derrière l'affiche qui avait longtemps servi de décor à l'émission Salut Les Geeks, puis, s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé, vérifia qu'il restait des balles dans son chargeur. Levant la tête vers Alexis et Mathieu qui n'avaient pas bougé, elle eut un sourire amusé devant leurs visages ébahis.

« Bon les loosers, il va falloir se barrer d'ici très vite, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. J'ai supprimé les micros qu'on a posé la semaine dernière, mais vu le bordel qu'on a fait, la cavalerie va pas tarder à arriver. Alors vous dites adieu à votre nid douillet et à vos magazines pornos, parce que vous n'allez pas les revoir avant un bail. Faites très rapidement un sac des trucs les plus précieux que vous avez ou des indispensables de votre vie, dans une minute et dix secondes vous quittez cet appart' pour des semaines, voire des mois. Vous encombrez pas de fringues, surtout. Allez bougez-vous ! »

Titubant, les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la chambre sans rien comprendre, sachant simplement que vu ce qui s'était passé, ils devaient obéir aux injonctions de la Kala. Mathieu ramassa son ordinateur portable, son chargeur et son téléphone, Alexis son disque dur, Mathieu, après une demi-seconde de réflexion, la version collector de _The Witcher_ , Alexis sa casquette, Mathieu son chat qu'il mit dans sa cage, Alexis son ordinateur portable et son casque, Mathieu sa veste, Alexis, sans s'expliquer pourquoi, son exemplaire des _Fleurs du Mal_. Une minute plus tard, l'inspectrice, arme au poing, ouvrait le plus doucement possible la porte de l'appartement, jetait un coup d'œil dans la cage d'escalier et leur faisait signe d'avancer derrière elle. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à la cour du petit immeuble où, s'arrêtant, elle chuchota à Mathieu :

« Donnez vos affaires à Breut et prenez-le par le bras. On fait semblant de l'embarquer au poste. Vous Breut, essayez d'avoir l'air désespéré mais ne vous débattez pas. Sommet, par pitié, faites en sorte d'avoir l'air moins con… »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle empoigna le bras d'Alexis et le tira vers la porte cochère qui ouvrait sur la rue. Les deux hommes obtempérèrent et Mathieu fit comme la jeune femme, adressant un regard d'excuse à son ami. Alexis, chargé de deux sacs et de la cage de Rick, avait du mal à avancer sans compter la douleur qu'il ressentait encore au creux du ventre.

« Bougez-vous espèce de crétin, on a pas que ça à faire, il faut qu'on se tire avant que les flics ne débarquent, prononça la Kala entre ses dents.

\- Je fais comme je peux, répondit Alexis à voix basse. »

Ils traversèrent la route et, après avoir déverrouillé de loin sa voiture de fonction, elle poussa Alexis dedans sans ménagement, intimant du regard à Mathieu de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Celui-ci obtempéra bon gré mal gré, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. Dès qu'ils eurent démarré, Mathieu ne se tint plus.

« Bon, vous pourriez peut-être, éventuellement, nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce bordel, qui vous êtes au juste ? Pourquoi vous avez tué votre collègue ? Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

\- On se calme, jeune padawan, répondit-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur la route. Vous comprendrez suffisamment tôt. Je vous conseille simplement de ne pas vous énerver. Je viens de détruire ma couverture pour vous, alors à la moindre connerie, je vous conduis au poste le plus proche, c'est clair ? »

Les deux hommes firent un signe d'assentiment et se tinrent coi. Seul le chat exprima sa colère d'avoir été enfermé dans sa cage et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait ce bruit ?

\- Bah le chat, répondit Alexis en haussant les épaules. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que ça fait dix minutes que je le trimbale ?

\- Vous avez emmené _votre chat_ ? Sérieusement ?

\- J'allais pas le laisser là ! s'exclama Mathieu. Il allait mourir de faim ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si on avait le temps, je vous dirais de le laisser sur le bord de la route. Elle va vous attirer des emmerdes, cette espèce de serpillère. Vous serez incapable de vous en occuper correctement. Emmener son chat, sérieusement…

\- Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place, s'énerva Mathieu ? Vous l'auriez laissé tout seul au milieu d'un appart' vide avec un bordel pas possible et un cadavre encore chaud ?

\- J'aurais pas acheté de chat, de toute façon. Sales bêtes. Inutiles et incapables d'exprimer le moindre sentiment envers leur maître.

\- Voilà un argument de choc. »

Mathieu, au comble de l'énervement, sortit un paquet de Marlborough de sa poche et alluma une cigarette.

« J'espère que l'odeur ne vous incommode pas, ironisa-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

\- De toute façon, au point où j'en suis d'emmerdes, c'est pas un peu de fumée de contrebande qui va m'empêcher de conduire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne t'en restait plus depuis un mois, remarqua Alexis.

\- C'est Alex qui me les a données, répondit Mathieu en soufflant sa fumée par la fenêtre. Quand j'étais à la dernière Polymanga. »

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle. Les seuls ronronnements du chat et les soupirs exaspérés de la Kala rythmaient le bruit lancinant du moteur. La petite voiture s'engageait sur le périphérique parisien. Mathieu avait des souvenirs détestables de cette voie, bloquée constamment par des centaines de voitures malodorantes et des camions énormes, pleine des cris d'énervement et des coups de klaxons des conducteurs pressés, son air putréfié, sa chaleur étouffante… Mais le calme olympien qui y régnait était peut-être pire. Seules quelques autos de luxe et des voitures de police se risquaient sur le périphérique à présent. Les contrôles de propreté et de bonne conduite y étaient tellement fréquents que la plupart des conducteurs préféraient emprunter des routes moins commodes, quitte à se lever des heures plus tôt pour sortir de la capitale. Alexis et Mathieu redoutaient que la petite Renault ne se fasse contrôler mais son gyrophare et sa carrosserie étincelante ne risquaient rien. Les policiers Kaloï n'avaient effectivement rien à craindre de leurs semblables.

Une heure passa dans un silence éprouvant. Alexis et Mathieu n'osaient pas vraiment parler de peur de faire une bourde et la Kala ne desserrait pas les dents depuis leur dernière conversation. Elle se concentrait sur la route, conduisant avec doigté et prenant intentionnellement les routes les plus fréquentées. Ils finirent par quitter les espaces urbanisés. Prenant l'autoroute, ils se dirigèrent vers le sud de Paris, dans la campagne entourant Fontainebleau. La jeune femme prenait des routes de moins en moins pratiquées. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le bas-côté d'une petite départementale, au beau milieu d'une forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Mathieu d'un ton las.

\- Cette caisse est immatriculée 84ED-14CV, avec mes initiales et celles de l'autre enfoiré, vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de la garder trop longtemps. J'ai planqué une autre bagnole plus passe-partout et aussi plus moche dans cette forêt, en prévision de ce jour, figurez-vous. C'est le moment de l'utiliser. Allez, on sort, les petits génies. »

Ils quittèrent la voiture en vitesse, la vidèrent de leurs affaires et suivirent la Kala sur un chemin boueux au milieu de la forêt. Les deux hommes se sentaient assez mal à l'aise. Leur guide se déplaçait avec aisance entre les trous pleins d'eau de pluie et les branches tombées au milieu de la route forestière, semblant se repérer parfaitement entre les différents sentiers qu'ils empruntèrent. Eux étaient incapables de dire de quel côté ils étaient venus et dans quelle direction était la route. Le soleil traversait à peine les frondaisons et il régnait autour d'eux une atmosphère moite et froide. Ils ne parlaient pas et seuls le bruit de leurs pas marquait leur marche. Une branche cassée, des feuilles mortes écrasées, un animal inconnu détalant dix mètres plus loin.

La nuit tombait lentement et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à voir le chemin. Tout devenait beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus terne. Plus il faisait noir, plus les bruits de la forêt se faisaient proches et pressants. Ni Mathieu ni Alexis n'avaient l'habitude de la forêt, son silence assourdissant, sa foule solitaire… Ils étaient de moins en moins rassurés. La voix de la Kala les fit sursauter lorsqu'après une heure de marche, elle s'arrêta devant eux et dit tout fort :

« Ok, maintenant, vous posez vos affaires et vous levez les mains. Lentement. »


	4. Chapitre 3 - K2

**Et voilà, après une petite absence, la suite de _Beauté Plastique_ ! Bon, ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action, c'est de l'exposition, hein...**

 **Mais on y parle montagnes de l'Himalaya, chinoiseries et traîtrise. Oui oui, tout ça à la fois !**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **NB 1** : Je serai éternellement reconnaissante à personne.s qui me signalera des fautes d'orthographe, des erreurs de grammaire, des incohérences de scénar', des stupidités... Bref, un cookie à qui fait des critiques constructives ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – K2**

 _« En août 2018, 450 000 fidèles de l'Eglise du Beau avaient sacrifié leur ancien corps à la déesse Cathara. En décembre, 800 000. Le mouvement prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur._

 _« La population française restait, malgré tout, en partie étrangère à cette vague d'opérations esthétiques. La crise du Yen de mars 2017 (expliquant la défaite cuisante du Parti Socialiste au pouvoir jusque-là) avait plongé la plupart des citoyens dans une telle situation de détresse (le chômage était monté à 38%, un record national) qu'il s'agissait pour beaucoup de survivre sans se préoccuper de grand-chose d'autre._

 _« En décembre 2019, Kyril passa une nouvelle étape. Considérant la détresse de la population française, il décida de se lancer dans la politique. Il mit sur pied un parti politique dérivé de son Eglise : le Mouvement d'Animation Spirituelle de la Beauté Universelle ou MASBU. Ce parti commença par faire rire les non-croyants, mais la plupart des adeptes de sa religion intégrèrent immédiatement le mouvement, si bien qu'aux élections départementales suivantes, le MASBU gagna 15% du pays. Personne ne les avait vu venir. Kraievsky acquérait dès lors un poids politique en plus de son pouvoir économique (les milliers d'opérations de chirurgie esthétique l'avaient considérablement enrichi) et religieux. Il avait une réelle crédibilité à l'échelle nationale. Il commença alors sa campagne présidentielle. Pour le soutenir, il établit une sorte d'élite à la fois religieuse et politique : les Kaloï (au singulier Kalos)._

 _« Avril 2022. Pendant le quinquennat désastreux de Nicolas Sarkozy, le MASBU avait atteint le rang de troisième parti politique de France, derrière le Parti Communiste remonté en flèche et le Front National. L'assassinat le 16 avril de Marine Le Pen par un militant communiste, un ancien Kalos du nom de Kevin Collanges, plongea la France dans une crise comparable à celle des années 1930. Kraievsky monta au créneau pour dénoncer la violence, foncièrement laide, et gagna à sa cause de nouveaux adeptes, de plus en plus nombreux. Tous reçurent une Catharsis ou Plastification : 23% de la population française était désormais opérée. »_

* * *

« Ok, maintenant, vous posez vos affaires et vous levez les mains. Lentement. »

Mathieu et Alexis ne comprenaient plus rien. Ils obtempérèrent malgré tout, ne distinguant qu'à peine la silhouette de la jeune asiatique qui leur tournait le dos. Elle se tourna vers eux, sortit une lampe de poche du sac à dos dont elle s'était munie dans la voiture de police et l'alluma.

« Ne faites pas cette tête-là, petit Sommet, on croirait que vous allez pisser dans votre froc. »

Elle empoigna de sa main libre le pistolet dissimulé, à la française, sous son aisselle gauche et le braqua vers eux.

« Maintenant, vous allez vous asseoir par terre, gentiment, et on va discuter. Vous vous asseyez comme vous voulez, mais au moindre geste brusque je vous démolis une rotule. Une fois assis, vous croisez les bras et vous ne bougez plus. »

Ils obéirent, s'asseyant doucement sur l'humus en essayant de masquer leurs tremblements. Il faisait froid et humide, ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, éblouis par la lampe-torche, et la peur leur tenaillait le ventre de plus belle. Ils étaient complètement désorientés et n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir correctement. La Kala s'assit à son tour, sans les quitter des yeux. Elle posa la lampe de poche contre une branche morte qui trainait, de façon à ce qu'elle éclaire la scène. Assise en tailleur à près de deux mètres d'eux par mesure de précaution, son Glock 9 mm toujours pointé dans leur direction, elle dégageait une sorte d'aura à la fois puissante et menaçante, un peu sauvage mais aussi étrange. Hors contexte, cette situation aurait fait rire Mathieu par son côté incongru. Mais ici, seule la peur occupait son esprit.

« N'ayez pas peur mes bichons, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous buter et de laisser vos adorables petits cadavres se vider de leur sang dans cette jolie forêt. J'ai un certain respect de l'environnement. Ç'aurait un côté très… inesthétique, un assassinat dans cette charmante clairière, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

La voix railleuse de la Kala résonnait dans leur tête comme une sorte de malédiction. Ses mots, sous couvert d'ironie, sonnaient comme une menace et son humour noir les glaçait.

Devant leur silence, elle continua d'un ton plus sec.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez compris, si vous n'êtes pas trop cons, que ce que _vous_ avez fait aujourd'hui était totalement… comment dire ? Oui, criminel. Meurtre par balle d'un Kalos avec délit de fuite, vol d'une voiture de la police, enlèvement d'une Kala… Si vous vous faites choper, ce qui est très probable, il ne va pas vous arriver du bonheur. Petite estimation personnelle : au mieux la peine de mort, _au pire_ un camp de redressement à perpétuité. Avec, je pense, Plastification sans anesthésie à la clé et une petite lobotomie des familles, très sympathique. Le tout pour vous transformer définitivement en bon citoyens de base. Ça vous tente ? Non ? Etrange.

\- En-… enlèvement d'une Kala ? releva Alexis avec difficulté.

\- Et oui, je vous informe que je suis un officier exemplaire, mon gros Breut. Il est impossible que j'aie tué mon collègue et encore moins que j'aie aidé des rebelles à s'enfuir. La seule explication plausible à ce qui s'est passé dans cet appartement est celle que je viens de vous donner. Le problème, c'est que la police scientifique va être un peu obligée d'intervenir et qu'on va forcément retrouver les gentils petits micros que j'ai détruits, ainsi que quelques traces ADN indiquant que vous vous êtes faits méchamment tabasser et que, par conséquent, si je n'ai pas aidé mon collège à vous maitriser à ce moment, c'est que c'est lui que je maitrisais. Encore une fois, ADN à l'appui. Et je suis quasiment sûre d'avoir laissé la trace de ma Rangers droite sur son bel uniforme.

\- Pourquoi ? »

C'était Mathieu, cette fois, qui était intervenu. Les bras toujours croisés, il avait levé vers elle un regard rempli de doutes et de questions.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi vous nous avez sauvés ? Et pourquoi, maintenant, vous nous considérez à nouveau comme des prisonniers ? »

La Kala planta son regard dur dans le sien et, impassible, elle répondit :

« Si je vous ai fait vous asseoir, c'est exactement pour répondre à vos questions. Et si je vous tiens encore en joue, c'est parce que je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance.

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez, protesta Alexis d'une voix tremblante. Sinon on ne serait pas avec vous, ici !

\- Réfléchis un peu, mon minet, est-ce que je vous ai donné le choix ? Non, vous n'avez fait que me suivre depuis tout-à-l'heure. Et heureusement pour vous, sinon vous seriez probablement en taule à l'heure qu'il est. Donc non, vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix, et non, je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance. Je sais pertinemment, pour vous avoir mis sur écoute, que vous désapprouvez ce régime et ses idées. Mais ça ne fait pas de vous des résistants dans l'âme, des combattants de la liberté ou une autre connerie du style. Ni même des opposants. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec l'idéologie ambiante, mais plein de gens, s'ils se sentaient parfaitement en sécurité, diraient la même chose que vous. En face d'un inconnu ou dans la rue, ils loueront les bienfaits de l'Eglise du Beau et la grandeur de Kraievsky. Comme vous. »

Un silence pesant suivi ses paroles. Alexis et Mathieu, surtout Mathieu, sentaient le poids de ses mots, lourds de sens. C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps, Mathieu. Le rapport entre les paroles et les actes. Ce qu'on ose dire devant une caméra sous le couvert de l'humour ou sur des réseaux sociaux privilégiant l'anonymat, contre les mots qu'on prononce en public, quand ces mots ont des conséquences. Le poids des idées face au courage de l'action. Il se sentit soudain très hypocrite. Très faux. Très… Monsieur-tout-le-monde. Longtemps, il s'était pensé sans se l'avouer, supérieur à la moyenne des français. Il se savait intelligent et cultivé et défendait avec brio ses idées, au travers de ses vidéos. Mais il se rendait compte maintenant que seule l'immense liberté d'expression offerte par internet lui permettaient de diffuser sa vision du monde. Face à un pouvoir contraire, il se retrouvait comme tous les autres. Faire des concessions pour conserver une relative liberté. D'autres concessions pour vivre correctement. D'autres pour avoir un peu de superflu, une meilleure connexion internet, le droit de posséder un chat. Mais ces concessions n'ôtaient-elles pas toute légitimité aux idées qu'il défendait ? Mathieu était un idéaliste et se considérait comme un libre-penseur. En face de cette jeune femme déterminée et cynique, tout ce qu'il avait concédé à l'Etat lui semblait une collaboration. Une trahison de ses idéaux. Une hypocrisie immense.

« Bon, voilà ce que je vous propose. Je sais qu'au fond, on est plus ou moins d'accord. En ce qui concerne les récents évènements qui ont touché notre pays, s'entend. Il faut, de toute façon, que je vous le dise : je suis impliquée dans une certaine forme d'opposition au régime actuel. Mais vous devez vous en douter. Je suppose. »

Elle parlait lentement, choisissant ses mots avec le plus de précaution possibles de manière à révéler sa pensée sans trop en dévoiler.

« La question est : voulez-vous, ou plutôt pouvez-vous me suivre, maintenant ? Vous sentez-vous capables de vous impliquer dans, disons le mot, une résistance ? Pensez-vous pouvoir intégrer un groupe possiblement armé et participer à des actions, violentes ou non, contre le gouvernement ? Ou est-ce que vous n'arriverez pas à tenir le rythme, à obéir aux ordres qu'on vous donnera, à donner de votre personne s'il le faut ? »

Maintenant, elle les regardait droit dans les yeux. Plus de raillerie dans ses propos mais un immense sérieux et une fermeté sans faille. Sa question était une vraie question et n'impliquait pas une réponse présupposée. Elle le précisa :

« Ne vous sentez pas obligés de dire oui. Tout le monde n'a pas la carrure ou le caractère pour entrer dans un groupuscule paramilitaire, participer à des actions de résistance, obéir à des ordres donnés, bref, se battre. Si vous ne souhaitez pas vous impliquer dans une telle histoire, surtout ne venez pas ! Vous ne serez que des boulets pour moi, et pour tout le groupe. Nous ne prenons que les véritables volontaires.

\- Si nous refusons, demanda Alexis d'un ton grave, qu'est-ce que vous ferez de nous ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit-elle en chassant la question d'un revers nonchalant de la main. Tout d'abord, je veux savoir votre réponse. Et vite, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. On commence à se geler les miches, ici. »

Elle avait repris son ton ironique et regardait Alexis et Mathieu d'un air un peu supérieur, comme si elle leur disait : « Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des pseudo intellectuels assis, qui iront toujours moins loin que des brutes qui marchent. Je peux faire une seule bouchée de vous. Un coup de pied bien placé, une balle dans la tempe et vous n'existez plus. Alors, oui, je vous propose d'intégrer une résistance armée, mais pour moi vous resterez toujours des bleusailles. » Mathieu leva vers elle un regard volontaire qui la surprit presque.

« Je suis peut-être un idéaliste qui n'a aucune crédibilité de terrain, mais vous me donnez l'opportunité de me battre pour mes idées. Alors, oui, j'accepte. »

La Kala leva un sourcil narquois, cueilli un brin d'herbe de la main qui ne tenait pas son pistolet et se mit à le mâchouiller négligemment. Elle se tourna vers Alexis qui essaya de se redresser pour donner plus de poids à ses mots.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Mathieu. Quels que soient les risques qu'implique ce combat, je suis prêt à les affronter au nom de mes idées. »

Brisant en un instant la grandiloquence des mots d'Alexis, la Kala se mit à rire.

« Ne vous emballez pas, les bleus. Premièrement, vous n'avez aucune idée des risques ''qu'implique notre combat'', alors ne parlez pas trop vite. Ensuite, c'est très mignon de votre part de vouloir vous battre pour vos idées, mais en soi vous ne vous battrez pas de sitôt : ce n'est pas parce que vous jouez à _Call of Duty_ ou _League of Legends_ que vous savez réellement manier une arme et vous défendre en cas d'attaque. Alors, par pitié, moins de grands mots et plus de volonté. C'est votre dernier mot ? Vous êtes sûrs de vous ? »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Elle remit alors son arme sous son aisselle gauche et les aida à se relever.

« En route, mauvaise troupe. J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas votre décision, parce que maintenant c'est irrévocable. Je vous emmène au QG. »

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le fond de la clairière où se dressait une sorte de masse informe qui se révéla être une voiture recouverte d'une vieille bâche.

« On y est. Installez-vous vite avec votre bestiole de l'enfer et prenez vos affaires avec vous, rien dans le coffre. On va rouler environ 6 heures, mais on ne sait jamais. Et je vous conseille vraiment de vous reposer, parce que dans deux heures je laisse le volant à l'un de vous, j'ai pas l'intention de nous faire avoir un accident pour cause de fatigue. Donc on se bouge, les bizuths, et on y va. »

Ils entrèrent dans une vieille Peugeot 305 blanche. Il y régnait une odeur de renfermé qu'elle chassa en ouvrant les portes et fenêtres. Ils se demandaient comment elle allait quitter la forêt avec une voiture de ville mais au fond de la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient, un chemin était dégagé parmi les buissons. La 305, déjà abîmée par le temps et l'usage, y passa sans problème. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient sur une autre route que celle qu'ils avaient empruntée jusque-là. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour Mathieu et Alexis, malgré la nuit tombée, de quitter l'ombre angoissante du bois et sa moiteur dérangeante.

* * *

Quand ils furent engagés sur une route nationale, la Kala sortit de son silence.

« Je suppose, dit-elle, que vous avez des tas de questions à me poser. Allez-y, mes petits, ne soyez pas timides. »

Mathieu lui lança un regard étonné. Elle avait proposé de répondre aux questions qui le torturaient… Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait les lui poser, il ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Bien trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Rien ne sortait.

« C'est quoi votre nom, déjà ? demanda opportunément Alexis, qui se voyait mal continuer à l'appeler dans sa tête « la Kala ».

\- Quelle originalité, mon vieux, ricana-elle doucement. Beau départ, bravo. Mon vrai nom, si vous vous en souvenez, oubliez-le. Ou regardez au chapitre 1, mais je vous le déconseille. Je déteste briser ce cher 4e mur. On m'appelle K2, dans le métier. Si vous voulez tout savoir sur moi, tant que j'y suis, sachez que je fais partie des Kaloï depuis maintenant quatre ans, si je me souviens bien. Depuis leur création, en fait. Ah, et je suis Parfaite de naissance. Si vous vous posiez la question. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton arrogant mais ils décelaient derrière sa présomption une lassitude qu'elle tentait de cacher. Mathieu, assis à côté d'elle à l'avant, jeta un coup d'œil sur le profil sculptural de K2. De fait, elle ne semblait pas avoir subi d'opération de Plastification sa beauté naturelle n'était pourtant pas hors norme. Il passa à autre chose.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Bretagne.

\- Où précisément ?

\- Si on vous le demande, vous répondrez que vous ne savez pas. C'est mieux comme ça, pour vous et pour les gars à qui je vous amène. »

Encore une fois, Mathieu n'insista pas. Pour une fois, sa froideur ne s'était pas accompagnée de hargne ni d'ironie il espérait que leurs relations allaient s'améliorer. Il était fatigué de se battre, d'essayer de comprendre.

« Pourquoi K2 ? »

Elle jeta un regard étonné à Alexis dans le rétroviseur.

« Elles sont bizarres vos questions. Il vous intéresse tant que ça, mon alias ?

\- Avouez qu'il est étrange, marmonna Alexis en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit-elle. Vous le savez, si vous avez un peu de culture, K2 c'est le deuxième sommet le plus haut du monde, sans mauvais jeu de mots p'tit Mathieu. Il se trouve que j'ai un poste assez haut placé dans la résistance : je suis comme qui dirait le bras droit de Mauser, notre grand chef.

\- Mauser ? Sérieusement ? ricana Mathieu vexé par toutes les remarques de K2 sur sa petite taille. C'est quoi ce pseudo qui transpire la testostérone ?

\- Je ne vous conseille _pas_ de vous moquer de Mauser, Sommet, surtout en sa présence. Il serait capable de vous étendre par terre d'une pichenette. Et d'ailleurs, je vous tiens tout de suite au courant : ne vous fiez pas à son apparence de sergent recruteur de la Légion Etrangère. Sous ses dessous de brute épaisse, c'est un type très malin et un vrai stratège. Alors oui, son surnom est un fusil de l'armée allemande des années 1940. Mais quiconque se trouve devant lui est obligé de le respecter. Rien qu'à cause du tour de ses biceps, qui doit, à vue de nez, faire le double de vos cuisses. Petit conseil d'amie. Enfin, de camarade.

\- Si on n'avait pas accepté de vous accompagner, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait de nous ? demanda Alexis qui souhaitait changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien… C'est une très bonne question, mon gros, répondit-elle nonchalamment. A vrai dire, j'espérais bien que vous veniez. On a besoin de vous, là-bas. Mais sinon, je pense que je vous aurais assommés. J'aurais inventé une petite histoire de résistants nous enlevant avec l'appui de cet imbécile de Duchamps (personne ne l'aime au bureau, ce qui m'aurait facilité la tâche). Ainsi, j'aurais dû le tuer mais ses complices nous auraient enlevés tous les trois. J'aurais pu nous délivrer alors qu'ils conduisaient cette voiture (très pratique, tellement elle est moche) grâce à mes compétences en matière de combat rapproché. Là, avec un peu de pot mes supérieurs Kaloï auraient cru ma farce, j'aurais eu une promotion et j'aurais gardé ma couverture si pratique. Quant à vous, je suppose que vous auriez fait l'objet d'une surveillance particulièrement rapprochée, mais avec un peu de léchage de bottes voire de suçage de bites, et une petite Plastification (juste le nécessaire pour avoir une carte de Tolérance, Breut), on vous aurait laissés tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de vos jours.

\- Vous avez donc besoin de nous au point de détruire votre couverture au sein des Kaloï ? s'étonna Mathieu en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien vous apporter ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on n'est pas des combattants, ni des soldats…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, petit Sommet. Vous verrez tout ça sur place. »

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de manière ostentatoire.

« Excusez-moi, vous ne voulez pas arrêter avec ce surnom stupide ? C'est particulièrement vexant. »

Grossière erreur.

K2 éclata de rire.

« Merci de m'indiquer que j'ai touché ma cible, petit Sommet ! Vous êtes vexé ? Parfait ! Sans mauvais jeu de mot, évidemment. Ahahahahah ! Habituez-vous aux vexations, je vous rappelle que nous nous rendons dans un foyer de résistance de forme militaire. Là-bas, pas de sentimentalisme ni d'idéalisme bâtard. On se bat pour ce qu'on croit, mais on frappe plus qu'on ne croit. Alors rangez votre fierté, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous me faites bien rire. Prenez exemple sur Breut ! Je n'arrête pas de lui faire remarquer son tour de taille depuis que je l'ai vu, et il ne s'est pas vexé pour autant. Ou du moins, il ne me l'a pas fait remarquer. Lui est un dur. Lui survivra. Si vous continuez à prendre la mouche pour n'importe laquelle des vexations qu'on peut vous faire subir, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps.

\- C'est donc là qu'on va ? Un camp de militaires de base incapables de réfléchir et intéressés simplement par du sang et la taille de leurs teubs ? Des mâles bourrés de stéroïdes qui ont trouvé dans la résistance un moyen de mettre en application les techniques de guerre qu'ils ont appris sur _Call of Duty_ ? Si j'avais su, je n'aurai pas accepté de rejoindre votre groupuscule, merci ! »

Mathieu ne s'était pas énervé de cette façon depuis longtemps. Antimilitariste, mais complexé par sa petite taille, toute sa rancœur lui montait aux lèvres en face de cette femme à la beauté insipide qui le rabaissait. Il se tut et se tourna vers la fenêtre, tombant dans un mutisme rageur. Alexis, que cet accès de colère avait dérangé, prit la parole.

« Calme-toi, Mathieu. Je suis persuadé que… K2 voulait nous tester, c'est tout. N'est-ce pas, K2 ?

\- Merci de me redonner foi en l'espèce humaine Breut, sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil amusé dans la direction de Mathieu. Sommet, vos propos sont particulièrement stupides. Je dirais même parfaitement cons. Vous reflétez assez bien l'ambiance du pays avant la prise de pouvoir de Kraievsky, en fait : ce sont des gens complexés comme vous qui ont, les premiers, cédé à la Plastification. Ceux qui assumaient leur corps ou s'y sentaient à l'aise ne se sont pas laissé faire, parce qu'ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de s'embellir. Vous n'avez pas cédé parce que vous avez beaucoup de fierté et, disons-le, un mental plutôt costaud, mais si on vous offrait l'opportunité, gratuite et sans conséquence politique ou idéologique, de prendre quelques centimètres, que feriez-vous ? Vous allez me dire que vous refuseriez, probablement. Mais vous seriez particulièrement tenté par cette idée, n'est-ce-pas ? Alexis (vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ? Oui ? Merci.), Alexis, donc, n'est plus complexé par sa corpulence, enfin je suppose. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas relevé mes provocations. Mais vous, votre petite taille vous pose encore problème, malgré les 36 années que vous avez passées avec. Allons, calmez-vous et comportez-vous comme un adulte, par pitié. »

Mathieu refusait de céder aux belles paroles de K2. Ses mots semblaient pertinents et convaincants, certes. Mais ils étaient trop justes quant à son caractère pour qu'il leur donne raison. Vraiment trop justes. Comment faisait-elle pour le percer aussi bien ? Au début, il n'avait vu dans la jeune femme qu'une sorte de Lara Croft particulièrement badass, mais manquant terriblement de tact et de finesse. Non, il s'était évidemment trompé. Il se souvint qu'elle s'appelait K2. Il se souvint de la signification de ce surnom. Il se souvint du jeu de mots qu'elle avait fait avec son nom, à lui.

Bon. Il devait prendre sur lui. Vraiment. Il soupira, fit un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête et regarder K2.

« Très bien. Mais appelez-moi par mon prénom. »


End file.
